


Our Final Battle (A Way Out)

by Insanitydog25



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Overthinking, POV First Person, Prison, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Serious Injuries, Spoilers, Swearing, Trust Issues, Universe Alteration, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydog25/pseuds/Insanitydog25
Summary: Final battle. Vincent doesn’t try to get the gun, and neither does Leo. They both look at each other and crawl closer. Everything hurts and they know they’re coming for Leo. Leo is scared. ButHe just needs to do something before the police come.-Big thanks to Moskafleur on Tumblr for this Prompt





	Our Final Battle (A Way Out)

LEO P.O.V.

As I swam to the motorboat near the dock to attempt an escape.  
I saw him.  
The disgusting BackStabbing Fucker. From all the people, it has to be him. The one whom saved my ass more than twice and helped me conquer the fear of height. I was just furious and couldn't think straight. All I could think of was Vincent. And How stupid I was to actually trust another damn person after Harvey ran me over.  
As the boat started, Vincent was somewhat climbing on.  
"I can't let you get away!" Vincent Yelled as I turned around.  
"You're a Dead Man, Vincent!" I screamed out and tried to push him off only to be punched. I fell back from him and landed on the peddler, making the motorboat started driving and making Vincent's grip on the boat lose, and he fell back to the water.  
I scramble to my feet and onto the driver seat and drive as fast I could and looked around for a way to escape. The only path was up ahead. As I thought everything was clear, and I was away from that disgusting pig. I went back to my mind just filling up with nonsense, or what Vincent would call it. Overthinking. Was he been playing with my heart on purpose? Was I mean nothing to him? Our trust? After everything, we've been through. Was that just one big lie? How can I trus-  
Gunshots.  
Are You FUCKING serious?!  
First, he got the damn diamond he wanted, then he Betrayed my trust, now he serious going to kill me? As I started swirling my boat from left to right and repeating it, all I could hear was my boat engine being worse.  
"I Trusted You! You Son a Bitch! I Trusted You!," I yelled out my hardest as I moved the boat to be cover by the ships to avoid being shot at. There was no response from him.  
"Emhmm! Stop Shooting me you Fuck! Just let me go! God damn! Just Let Me Go Vincent!," I pleased pity as the durability of this boat was now halfway. Again. No response from him. He's really that determined. What a fucking try hard. Before I could speak, the boat was now unstable and I completely lost control of it as it was going directly to the gas tanks up ahead.  
"Oh Shit!," I abandoned the boat and back to the freezing water. I wanted to just drown there and then. But. I couldn't. I wanted... I don't even know what I want to do now. It all so confusing. I'm mad yet. I want to see him again. I want to punch him right in his stupid face. But I want to hold his hand. I want him to fucking die but. I want to hear his laugh and talk about something stupid. He fucked me over bad...  
I swam up to the dock and pull myself up when the huge explosion was over and look around. The helicopter was coming fast. I use what left in me and sprinted. I stop at an open area and look around, mind running around like crazy and there's so much shit going on I can't handle. I spotted a factory nearby and ran in as the helicopter started to land. I went to the left side and as I was running through the hallway, I heard the elevator and after that, footsteps. Light ones. Couldn't be Vincent.  
I put my back on the wall and hid behind the door, waiting for the person to walk in. The door open fast and revealing to be Emily, but without thinking, I punched her and snatch her gun away.  
" Get out of Here! Go!" I cried out as I pointed the gun at her.  
" Don't do anything stupid, Leo!" She spoken with fear in her but yet still have her calming voice.  
" Shut Up! Just go!. I don't wanna hurt you, Emily! Just get out!" I demanded as I pointed the open door.  
"You know I can't do that!" She yelled back, by every second being wasted, I became more frustrated.  
"Don't fucking push it! This is between me and Vincent. Now get the hell out! Get out!" I shouted as I shot some bullets on the ground next to her. She finally left the building as my grief on this situation grew more. I closed the door and turned around to look for the one that made my heart ache. Filling it with distress and misery.  
"Leo!,". The familiar voice was heard in this quiet building. I walked into the room to see him on the other side of the bulletproof glass. He looked disconsolate and so... downhearted  
It hurt me, even more, to see him like that. But I couldn't let my guard down. Not again.  
"Leo! Please stop this!" He pleased as he looked at me with his purest light brown eyes. He tried to say something else, but I interrupt him.  
"How's it feel to stab someone in the back?!" I screamed out, looking back with the dead cold look I can do.  
"I know you're disappointed! But Harvey Killed my brother. I had no choice" he explained. What a shitty excuse to betrayed me. We did the job. We fucking killed Harvey together. And is this how he repaid me?  
"I can't fucking believe this" I wanted to just punch him. He deserved to die. Not really... But. Ugh.  
"I'll talk to the captain. We'll reduce your sentence" Vincent... Now he's trying to do that shit on me? Who the hell he think he is? Oh yes. I will give up like that and go back to that hell place.  
"My sentences?! You're a dead man, you piece of shit!" Can't fucking believes him.  
"What about your son, Alex?" Vincent asked... That was the last straw.  
"Shut the Fuck up! Don't you mention his name! You don't get to mention his name! You hear that, you piece of shit?! You're a dead man!" I immediately shot the bulletproof glass and walk out the room in the process to find him, and I bet he did the same.  
As I reached the factory area, I heard a gun fire and I immediately ducked down. 

" Give up Leo. This won't end well."  
I peak up to see him across the factory ready to shoot again.  
What. A . fucking. Try hard.

I ran to the side of the building where there a stairwell and I went up as fast as possible as he took a few shots at me. I immediately fired back as he was trying to reload. I heard him groan and I chuckled.  
"I'm just getting started. You're gonna pay for this!" I yelled back as I reloaded the gun. We fought for a while until I saw him dropped to his knees. I was tired. Not as much mad as before. Just... I don't know.  
But I kicked the door open and ran to where Vincent is and punched another door open to see him trying to reload.  
"Crap" he mumbled.  
"how do you feel now, huh?!" I asked him as he looked at me scared but kept his cools.  
"Throw your gun. FUCKING do it" I demanded, pointing the gun at him.  
"Easy. See? It's down" Vincent spoke calmly as he slowly put his weapon down next to him.  
"Push it away" I let my guard down a little bit, still determined to pretty much kill him. But I restrain myself from the idea.  
" Leo. Don't do this. " Vincent spoke as he was trying to avoid eye contacts.  
"Shut up! On your knees! I said on your knees! How do you feel about this now huh?!" I screamed out shaking a little bit from having the thoughts run wild again. I didn't react fast enough and before I knew it, I was being tackled and out the window along with broken pieces of glass cutting my skin. I groan and look up to see Vincent fell more. I quickly went to my feet and grab my gun before jumping off from the shed roof. I realized that he ran off to somewhere and look around only to see it just a big maze. I slowly start making my way around, looking for him. After a while, I started losing hope and started to believes that he ran away or something.  
It's not like there's a split screen that I can see his point of view to help me out or something.   
" Look Vincent. I don't know if you're here listening. Or I'm talking to myself! " I started yelling to be heard over the hard rain going on, "but. I may not talk to you right away, but give me time to cool down and I promise I will. It's best for me to calm myself down before trying to talk things through. It has nothing to do with me not wanting to talk to you because trust me I do. More than you know.  
I want to be with you just as much. The thought of letting you go never once crosses my mind, so please don't ever think this. I may be upset with you or mad at you, but there's no other person I would rather be going through tough times with. And truthfully, times aren't even that rough with you, it's more of a roadblock and ... " ...  
No response. Guess there was no point in this. I'm just talking to myself like a dumbass I truly am. I decided to walk back only to be tackled and was forced to throw my gun down. We wrestled each other and only for my dumbass to slipped and we both fall down to a level below, and the same level as the gun.  
We took off the bulletproof vest and stared at each other, breathing heavily. We didn't want to end with a bang.  
We stared at each other and lasted for what felt like an eternity until he tried to speak.  
"Leo... I'm sorry... Ple-"  
I punched him straight in the face before pulling him by the collar of the shirt to make his face close to mine. Feeling his heavy breathing on my skin.  
I pressed my lips against his. Vincent made a surprised noise and quickly made his hands support himself on my arms. His eyes fluttered shut and he adjusted the angle of his head slightly so our noses weren’t pressing so close together. 

After a while of soft yet passionate closed-mouth kissing. I felt Vincent's lips part, and his tongue pressed against my lips, seeking entrance. I started to lose grip on the shirt and I slowly opened up, and our tongues met. I could taste the blood mixed with beer and cigarette from Vincent's mouth. Vincent pulled back for air and we both opened our eyes. He was surprised yet calmer than he was before.  
"Heh. Don't chicken out now You disgusting p-"  
Now it was my turn to be surprised as Vincent smashed his mouth onto mine roughly.  
He bit my bottom lip gently and immediately running his tongue over the bite to soothe it. He tightened his grip on my biceps, then slid his hands down to my thighs. I let out a quiet moan, and the only reason Vincent would even notice it was because of the vibrations it made against his mouth. His lips nearly curved up into a smile, but he instead focused on drawing more of those sounds from me.  
We kissed for the longest time and it feels like fucking magic but sadly. All good things have to end.  
And my good thing was ruined by the police siren that can be heard. I quickly snapped back to reality and pulled back. Our lips were sore and puffy. I blinked at Vincent, pupils dilated, and he grinned slowly at what just happened, assuming that he is still in his fantasy mind.  
"Vincent. Please help." I whispered to him as I started to panic. Cause. Fuck. Prison is such a hellish place to go back to.  
"Leo. Go hide somewhere or take cover. I got this."  
"You better not betra-"  
"Leo. Go now before they come."  
I did as I was told to and took cover behind the Air Vent where I'm barely noticeable, but I can see what's happening from where I am. And Before I know it. A whole group of polices came, and Emily leading them. Vincent still on the ground, bruised up and stuff.  
"Hey, Vincent! Are you alright?! Where did Leo go? " Emily started questioning.  
His only response to all the questions was  
"He escaped by that window after I went down."  
He pointed out to a broken window and the group of the policemen started following the trail. Vincent started to get up, Emily helping him.  
"I'm taking you to the hospital straight away! " Emily helped Vincent walked.  
"I'll be fine. We just need to find Leo an-"  
"Hunting for Leo can wait. You aren't fine. You can barely walk! And is your lips puffy?"  
" ... He took a beating on my face"  
Emily dragged Vincent away, leaving me an opening to escape.  
And that what I did.

Left the crime scene and the state with Linda and Alex and never look back. 

~Months later~

I came back into the state alone for the good memories. And knowing the whole drama have died down. There was a bar nearby so I decided to went in to take some shots to clear out any unnecessary thoughts.  
But a thought enters my mind that left me started to wonder.  
Will I get to see him again?  
And that is a thought that deserves a shot.  
As I ordered a shot, a song came on that affected me.  
"Dancing on my own"  
It started playing, changing the atmosphere in the building.  


"Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around"

As I looked around the bar, I saw him, in the corner drinking alone.  
"Vincent?" I asked myself quietly. 

"I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh   
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh" 

After a few minutes of thinking what I should do. I stand up and decided to confronts him again after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Obviously.  
> This isn't the best one.  
> And have lots of Grammar/ spelling errors. English isn't my best subject as you can see. Haha  
> But. I tried to stay with the actually gameplay and mixed with my own.  
> There will be another LeoxVincent or Vinceo fanfic coming soon that is based off from the song "Dancing On My Own" by Calum Scott. Which I'm in the process of it right now :> . In that one. It might be NSFW smut or Just some fluffy Cute thing. Not sure yet. But there will be a drunk Vincent involved that haven't see Leo for months. So. Ya! Stay tuned for that!


End file.
